coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Noreen Kershaw
Noreen Kershaw (born 16th October 1950 in Bury) played the part of Tracey Spencer in two episodes of Coronation Street in October 1975; and from 1996 to 2001 she was behind the cameras when she directed 74 episodes of the programme having been trained in the art of directing by legendary Coronation Street director, Brian Mills with whom she co-directed eight of her total tally. She returned to the programme from 2010 to 2013 with a further 51 episodes, making 123 in total. She is the only individual in the programme's history who has both appeared in and directed the programme. She trained at the Manchester Polytechnic School of Theatre and, at Liverpool's Everyman Theatre and was the first actress to play the role of Shirley Valentine. Her other directorial credits include Emmerdale, Shameless, Heartbeat and the feature film Act of Grace, while as an actress she appeared in Albion Market, Boys From the Blackstuff, Brookside, Life On Mars and the Granada comedy Watching. Episodes directed by Noreen Kershaw 1990s 1996 (21 episodes) *Episode 4014 (17th May 1996) *Episode 4030 (24th June 1996) *Episode 4031 (26th June 1996) *Episode 4032 (28th June 1996) *Episode 4045 (29th July 1996) *Episode 4046 (31st July 1996) *Episode 4047 (2nd August 1996) *Episode 4057 (26th August 1996) *Episode 4058 (28th August 1996) *Episode 4059 (30th August 1996) *Episode 4081 (21st October 1996) *Episode 4082 (23rd October 1996) *Episode 4083 (25th October 1996) *Episode 4093 (18th November 1996) *Episode 4094 (20th November 1996) *Episode 4095 (22nd November 1996) *Episode 4096 (24th November 1996) *Episode 4108 (15th December 1996) *Episode 4109 (16th December 1996) *Episode 4110 (18th December 1996) *Episode 4111 (20th December 1996) 1997 (20 episodes) *Episode 4124 (12th January 1997) *Episode 4125 (13th January 1997) *Episode 4126 (15th January 1997) *Episode 4127 (17th January 1997) *Episode 4140 (9th February 1997) *Episode 4141 (10th February 1997) *Episode 4142 (12th February 1997) *Episode 4143 (14th February 1997) *Episode 4156 (9th March 1997) *Episode 4157 (10th March 1997) *Episode 4158 (12th March 1997) *Episode 4159 (14th March 1997) *Episode 4172 (6th April 1997) *Episode 4173 (7th April 1997) *Episode 4174 (9th April 1997) *Episode 4175 (11th April 1997) *Episode 4300 (16th November 1997) *Episode 4301 (17th November 1997) *Episode 4302 (19th November 1997) *Episode 4303 (21st November 1997) 1998 (20 episodes) *Episode 4400 (10th May 1998) (Co-directed with Brian Mills) *Episode 4401 (11th May 1998) (Co-directed with Brian Mills) *Episode 4402 (13th May 1998) (Co-directed with Brian Mills) *Episode 4403 (15th May 1998) (Co-directed with Brian Mills) *Episode 4404 (17th May 1998) (Co-directed with Brian Mills) *Episode 4405 (18th May 1998) (Co-directed with Brian Mills) *Episode 4406 (20th May 1998) (Co-directed with Brian Mills) *Episode 4407 (22nd May 1998) (Co-directed with Brian Mills) *Episode 4432 (5th July 1998) *Episode 4433 (6th July 1998) *Episode 4434 (8th July 1998) *Episode 4435 (10th July 1998) *Episode 4452 (9th August 1998) *Episode 4453 (10th August 1998) *Episode 4454 (12th August 1998) *Episode 4455 (14th August 1998) *Episode 4472 (13th September 1998) *Episode 4473 (14th September 1998) *Episode 4474 (16th September 1998) *Episode 4475 (18th September 1998) 1999 (4 episodes) *Episode 4741 (26th December 1999) *Episode 4742 (27th December 1999) *Episode 4743 (29th December 1999) *Episode 4744 (31st December 1999) 2000s 2000 (3 episodes) *Episode 4957 (27th December 2000) *Episode 4958 (29th December 2000) *Episode 4959 (31st December 2000) 2001 (4 episodes) *Episode 4972 (22nd January 2001) *Episode 4973 (24th January 2001) *Episode 4974 (26th January 2001) *Episode 4975 (28th January 2001) 2010s 2010 (5 episodes) *Episode 7443 (11th October 2010) *Episode 7444 (11th October 2010) *Episode 7445 (14th October 2010) *Episode 7446 (15th October 2010) *Episode 7447 (15th October 2010) 2011 (21 episodes) *Episode 7570 (4th April 2011) *Episode 7571 (4th April 2011) *Episode 7572 (7th April 2011) *Episode 7573 (8th April 2011) *Episode 7574 (8th April 2011) *Episode 7633 (27th June 2011) *Episode 7634 (27th June 2011) *Episode 7635 (30th June 2011) *Episode 7636 (1st July 2011) *Episode 7637 (1st July 2011) *Episode 7694 (19th September 2011) *Episode 7695 (19th September 2011) *Episode 7696 (21st September 2011) *Episode 7697 (22nd September 2011) *Episode 7698 (23rd September 2011) *Episode 7699 (23rd September 2011) *Episode 7756 (12th December 2011) *Episode 7757 (12th December 2011) *Episode 7758 (15th December 2011) *Episode 7759 (16th December 2011) *Episode 7760 (16th December 2011) 2012 (20 episodes) *Episode 7790 (30th January 2012) *Episode 7791 (30th January 2012) *Episode 7792 (2nd February 2012) *Episode 7793 (3rd February 2012) *Episode 7794 (3rd February 2012) *Episode 7825 (19th March 2012) *Episode 7826 (19th March 2012) *Episode 7827 (22nd March 2012) *Episode 7828 (23rd March 2012) *Episode 7829 (23rd March 2012) *Episode 7866 (14th May 2012) *Episode 7867 (14th May 2012) *Episode 7868 (17th May 2012) *Episode 7869 (18th May 2012) *Episode 7870 (18th May 2012) *Episode 7921 (30th July 2012) *Episode 7922 (30th July 2012) *Episode 7923 (2nd August 2012) *Episode 7924 (3rd August 2012) *Episode 7925 (3rd August 2012) 2013 (5 episodes) *Episode 8059 (11th February 2013) *Episode 8060 (11th February 2013) *Episode 8061 (13th February 2013) *Episode 8062 (15th February 2013) *Episode 8063 (15th February 2013) Category:Coronation Street actors Category:Coronation Street directors